From A to Z
by A Maxi
Summary: Setiap kata yang menggambarkan Zoro dan Robin dari A-Z. Warning: banyak yang maksa dan ga jelas.


**A/N: **Misi, Senior sekalian, Readers sekalian. Sebelum kita baca cerita ini, gimana kalo kita curhat dulu? #Readers: HUUU!# Ok, sebenernya ini fic terinspirasi dari beberapa fic karya author senior bernama Orange Burst dari fandom Death Note, saya juga udah minta ijin lewat PM, dan dia bilang, boleh. Oh terus, ada beberapa kalimat yang saya comot juga dari fic orang, sori ya V_V.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>** to Z****  
><strong>Semua tentang Zoro dan Robin dari A-Z. 1100 words.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece © **Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p><strong>Addict<strong>

Seorang penggila kopi dan seorang penggila tidur. Sesuatu yang bertolak belakang bukan?Kopi membuat seseorang susah tidur. Begitu pula dengan sifat si penggila kopi dan tidur tersebut. Namun, hal itu tak mengganggu hubungan mereka. Hubungan apa? Silahkan cari tahu sendiri…

**Book**

Robin sangat suka membaca buku di dek kapal bersama Nami, dan bahkan kebiasaan itu bisa dilakukannya lebih dari 10 jam sehari, terutama ditemani buku kesukaannya dan kopi. Namun sejujurnya, ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya 'betah' menjalani kegiatannya ini…. yaitu, sosok pemuda berambut hijau yang selalu tertidur di tiang kapal.

**Coffee**

"Tuan pendekar, apa kau mau segelas kopi? Kurasa aku tak bisa menghabiskannya." Tawar Robin ramah.

"Aku tak suka kopi.." Ujar yang bersangkutan dengan sinis.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hei wanita! Apa kau masih punya kopi?" Zoro datang entah dari mana.

Yang dipanggil hanya menghentikan kegiatan baca bukunya sebentar dan menoleh ke arah marimo buta arah itu. "Maaf, tuan pendekar, aku baru saja menghabiskannya, tapi aku yakin, masih banyak sisa yang menempel dibibir serta lidahku, mau mencobanya?" balasnya dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Balasan itu sontak membuat sang pendekar salah tingkah dan memunculkan rona merah dipipinya. Sekali lagi, ia pergi dengan meninggalkan sedikit makian, dan sang arkeolog kelompok tersebut hanya tersenyum atas keberhasilannya menggoda si pendekar.

**Depression**

Robin selalu depresi jika teringat masa lalunya yang kelam. Namun wajah Zoro yang menatapnya (walau dengan tatapan sinis) membuatnya melupakan semua kenangan menyakitkan itu.

**Eyes**

Robin mungkin memang seorang jenius, namun ia tak tahu bahwa Zoro mengetahui tatapan matanya yang tak lepas dari pemuda berambut hijau itu, dan si pendekar akan membalas dengan sedikit tatapan tajam sebelum meninggalkan tempat ia tidur (dan tempat dimana ia terus diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata, tentu saja). Skor 1-1 untuk Zoro.

**Fight**

Mungkin Zoro punya ambisi besar, menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu didunia dan menaklukan sang pendekar nomor satu saat ini, Juraquille Mihawk si mata elang. Namun, tanpa ia sendiri sadari, ia punya tujuan lain, menaklukan hati seorang Nico Robin.

**Girls**

"Dasar alis pelintir playboy…. Hei wanita! Apa kau tak merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya itu?" Ujar Zoro kesal melihat Sanji yang mulai menjauh.

Robin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Zoro mengomel. "Setidaknya, kau tidak seperti itu, Tuan pendekar…"

**H****air**

Rambut hijau Zoro yang seperti rumput membuat orang menjadikannya bahan ejekan (seperti Sanji, tentu saja.). Namun, hal itu malah membuat Robin semakin menikmati sensasinya saat menumbuhkan beberapa tangan di dekat Zoro yang tertidur dan membelai rambutnya.

**Insomnia**

Robin seorang penderita insomnia, terkadang ia mulai berangkat tidur jam 12 sampai jam 2. Namun, terkadang ia bisa semalaman terjaga, yaitu disaat dimana waktunya Zoro jaga malam dan dia 'tak sengaja' menatap pria itu.

**Jealous**

Zoro mungkin acuh tak acuh menanggapi sikap Sanji yang suka menggoda para gadis. Namun, di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat ingin mencaci maki si alis plintir itu saat ia melihatnya menggoda Robin.

**Killer**

Mungkin banyak orang yang menganggap Zoro seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Namun, Robin selalu bisa menggodanya dan membuatnya menunjukan sisi lemahnya.

**Loyalty**

Semua orang tahu rasa loyal Robin pada Zoro sebagai pendekar santoryuu sangat tinggi. Namun, tidak semua orang tahu bahwa rasa loyal Zoro pada Robin juga sama besarnya melihat sikap Zoro yang 'acuh-tak-acuh' kepada Robin.

**Mask**

Robin mempunyai topeng yang menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya. Berapa kalipun kau mencoba menghancurkannya, 'topeng' itu akan kembali seperti semula. Termasuk oleh Zoro.

**Nothing**

Zoro punya segudang pertanyaan mengenai Robin dan terkadang mencoba mencuri pandang, dan saat Robin melihat dan berkata "Ada apa, Tuan pendekar?" ia hanya menjawab "Tidak, tak ada apa-apa" namun, itu malah menambah pertanyaan dibenaknya.

**Options**

Manusia mempunyai pilihan dalam hidupnya, dan kita harus memilih dengan hati-hati, atau kita akan menyesal seumur hidup, seperti yang satu ini…

"Pilih yang mana saja sama, kan, Tuan pendekar?" Seru Robin tenang melihat Zoro—yang sudah hampir 1 jam—jongkok dietalase minuman, sibuk memilih minuman keras. Yah, Robin awalnya berniat mencari Zoro yang belum kembali ke Sunny, namun yang bersangkutan hanya terpaku diantara kedua pilihan minuman keras.

"Diam wanita, aku tak minta pendapatmu.."

**Pal**

Mungkin dulu Zoro tidak menganggap Robin salah satu Nakamanya, namun, entah dari kapan dan mana, hubungan itu berubah, bahkan lebih dari sekedar Nakama/Rekan/Sahabat.

**Q****uiet**

Jika Zoro sedang tidak tidur—namun 'tiduran'—di dek dan Robin juga sedang membaca buku-buku tebalnya disekitar situ namun tak terjadi apa-apa (bahkan sekedar kalimat pendek), itu berarti mereka sedang saling memikirkan cara menggoda satu sama lain.

**R****eason**

"Mungkin kau pernah belum menunjukan niat sebenarnya, tapi, aku masih belum mempercayaimu.." kalimat ini terlontar dari mulut Zoro, dia serius. Namun, sebenarnya ini juga bisa dijadikan alasan untuk selalu memperhatikan Robin.

**S****kypiea**

Mungkin Zoro pernah berkata dia tidak mempercayai Robin, namun kejadian di Skypea membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

**Tickle**

Saat Zoro tertidur lelap dan para kru lain tak bisa membangunkannya, Robin punya cara ampuh untuk membangunkannya. "Ocho fleur… Tickle" Dan dengan begitu, sang marimo buta arah akan terbangun dan mengatakan "Apa maumu wanita?" sekali lagi, 2-1 untuk Robin.

**U****ndo**

"Hei, apa-apaan kau, membelai-belai rambut orang saat tidur hah ?" seru Zoro kesal pada Robin. Ups, keceplosan, semua Nakamanya tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat hanya berdua dengan Robin.

"Ah, maaf, kutarik kata-kataku... lupakan saja.." Zoro berkata dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

**Violence**

"Seharusnya kau tidak membunuh mereka seperti itu, kasihan mereka.." Robin melihat lintah raksasa yang baru saja ditebas Zoro.

"Salah dia menyerangku, Lagipula, aku tidak menerima pendapatmu.." Balas Zoro.

Robin tahu, dibalik sikap dan omongan Zoro yang kasar, sebenarnya terdapat hati yang lembut.

**Warning**

Mencari 'perhatian' bukanlah hal yang disukai Zoro, namun, tanpa Cari perhatian pun, selalu ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikannya.

**Xmas**

Pengalaman pertamanya menjalani hari natal bersama kru Strawhat pirates tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannya, namun dia menarik perkataannya saat melihat Robin yang memakai kostum Santa ketat karena kalah undian.

**Year**

2 tahun berpisah, bukan waktu yang sebentar. Selama itu, Zoro tentu sangat mengkhawatirkan Robin. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

**Z****oo**

Jika Strawhat crew diibaratkan binatang, hubungan Robin dengan Zoro itu bagaikan burung bangau yang suka menggoda hiu ganas penguasa laut itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Err, mungkin banyak yang gaje dan maksa, ya?<strong>

**Jadi, maafkan author payah ini...**

**Dan terakhir, saya mau berterima kasih pada Orange Burst-san,**

**yang memperbolehkan saya meniru konsep ficnya ini..**

**Dan, terima kasih banyak juga buat kalian yang udah membaca dan men-review fic yang sama-sekali enggak bagus ini. RnR or CnC !  
><strong>


End file.
